


JonMarTim Smut

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: Jon and Martin are desperate to relieve their tension at work, and someone comes along to enjoy the ride
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	JonMarTim Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, so forgive me. I'll probably write a part two soonish!

Jon knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Not at work, at least. Anybody could walk in, and multiple times in fact, he thought someone might. But Martin had looked so good that day, and Jon had been so frustrated, he needed to get it out somehow.

So all the brushes against Martin had been intentional. A butt grab here, a dick brush there. It produced such cute sounds from Martin that Jon couldn’t help but get a little cocky.

He found a storage closet removed from the rest of the Institute that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years, save for scattered wrappers he barely registered. He dragged Martin by the collar into the room, despite his many protests. 

“Jon, what the hell is this about?” Martin loudly whispered as Jon swung him around and put him in a chair that resided in the room. 

Jon didn’t answer, opting instead to kneel down in front of Martin and look up at him with pleading eyes. He didn’t know what had grabbed a hold of him, but he was too strained to fight against it. 

“Are you... are you sure this is a good idea?” Martin asked, leaning forward in the chair and cupping Jon’s jaw with one of his hands. He didn’t look opposed to the idea, more nervous about the aspect of being caught.

“I can tell if someone is going to come here. We’ll be safe. And... and we don’t have to do this is you don’t want to,” Jon backtracked quickly, worrying he was going too far. He started to stand up when Martin used the hand that was resting on Jon’s chin and pushed him back down onto the floor.

Jon looked up at Martin, who looked conflicted. “Quickly, okay Jon?” He spoke lowly, and his rough voice when straight to Jon’s dick.

Jon swallowed hard and looked back down to Martin’s pants, and brought his hands up slowly to undo Martin’s belt. He stumbled with it, and Martin had to help him. He chuckled breathlessly and it was music to Jon’s ears.

When Martin’s pants were off, Jon couldn’t help but admire the picture in front of him. Martin was beautiful, and Jon suddenly felt so lucky to be loved by someone so wonderful.   
His attention snapped back to reality when Martin used his hand to grab a fistful if Jon’s hair and dragged him to his erection. Jon steadied himself on Martin’s thighs, digging his nails in and licked tentatively at the tip of Martin. 

Jon had to close his eyes when he heard Martin suck in a breath through his teeth. The sound was beautiful, and again Jon thought about how lucky he was. 

He didn’t wait for the encouragement from Martin this time, he went straight into action. He engulfed Martin and quickly bobbed his head, reveling in the quick breaths that left Martin’s mouth.   
Martin threw his head back and gripped both his hands in Jon’s scruffy hair, trying hard to keep his voice down. it just felt so fucking good-

The lovers were completely taken off guard when they heard the door handle turn, the door swinging inward with a speed that didn’t allow for them to make themselves presentable.

Suddenly Tim was in the doorway, and Martin felt his soul leave his body. He quickly moved to pull up his pants, and Jon stood up in front of him to try and save him from some of the embarrassment. It didn’t work, but the effort was appreciated.

Tim himself was frozen, his hand still on the door handle and his eyes blown wide from seeing the situation in front of him. “I... I don’t... uh, should I come back later boss?” He didn’t know what else to do, so sarcasm seemed like the best option. 

In a split second decision, Jon grabbed Tim by the collar and dragged him into the middle of the room next to Martin. He turned back towards the door and shut it harshly, his breathing ragged.

“Tim, listen, this isn’t what it looks like-” Jon began, his mind going wild from the predicament he got not only himself, but Martin into.

“Just stop, Jon. I want in,” Tim said nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air as if he was lazily swatting at flies. “You weren’t slick, I saw everything you did to Martin. I followed you here and was listening in. I want in.”

Jon looked in disbelief at Martin, whose face was as red as a fire engine. He looked back at Jon helplessly, trying to cover his shame the best that he could. Jon thought absentmindedly that it would have been extremely cute, in any other situation.

“I-I don’t understand what you mean, Tim,” Jon was almost tripping over his words. “Look, I’ll pay you. Anything you want, just please don’t tell Elias-”

“Jon, I already said what I want. I want in, no questions asked. Just, please Jon,” Jon’s panic turned into confusion, yet he had no time to express that as Tim grabbed him by the collar and planted his lips firmly against Jon’s. Jon tried to gasp, but with a pair of lips in the way, that was almost impossible.

Tim broke off from Jon and shoved him on the floor. Jon landed hard on his elbows, and looked up Tim. He looked almost angelic, with the single light source wrapping around his head like a halo. He was beautiful.

Tim walked over Jon and kneeled over him, licking his lips and scooping up Jon’s torso onto his lap. “Jon, can I do this?”

Jon’s eyes went past Tim’s head and connected to Martin’s. “Martin?” Jon asked, his voice almost scratchy. “Are you... okay with this?”

Martin came down to kneel beside Tim, and both of them were staring down at Jon with a hunger that made Jon swallow visibly. 

Jon watched as Martin turned towards Tim, using his right hand to turn Tim’s head, and placed his lips gently on the other man’s. Jon could only stare in wonder as these two beautiful men kissed above him. It was almost ethereal.

Jon scooched off of Tim’s lap, coming to rest in front of Martin. He got on his stomach and tugged Martin’s pants back down. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but anything would be worth it to hear those sounds again.

He took Martin into his mouth and was rewarded by a low moan, muffled by Tim’s lips. Jon closed his eyes and went to work, alternating between slow and fast movements, seeing whichever made Martin squirm more. 

Tim soon disconnected from Martin’s mouth and stood back, watching Jon getting Martin off. This just made Martin blush more, with Jon in between his legs and Tim watching the situation. That was the final straw for Martin, and he came, almost screaming before Tim came over quickly to put his large hand over his mouth.

Martin’s hands tugged at Jon’s hair viciously, probably ripping out a few strands. Not that Jon cared. He only cared about making Martin feel good. He kept his mouth on Martin’s erection as he rode out the high, and finally disconnected and wiped his mouth.

He sat up on the floor and looked at the two men yet again. Martin was flushed, sweat covering his forehead. Tim looked elated, his hand not yet removed from Martin’s face.

“Damn boss, I didn’t know you were good at that,” Tim winked before removing himself from Martin. “As much as I’d love to continue, Elias will notice our absence sooner or later. And I don’t know about you guys, but I’d rather not get yelled at. We should still do this again some other time, though.”

Tim walked to the door of the closet before opening it, and winked again at Jon as he stepped out into the hallway.

“What did we just get ourselves into?” Martin said quietly, mortified. 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! I'm trying to get better at writing smut, it still feels a little weird haha. As a mlm myself, I don't want it to sound stereotypical and cringe, so yeah. Make sure to follow me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune)
> 
> Shoot me an ask with any story recommendation cause I'm running out of ideas, haha


End file.
